Online searching techniques, such as web page searching, generally employ a methodology that ranks a particular web page based on the number of links between the particular page and other pages, with more links to the particular web page resulting in a higher rank for the webpage in a search result. However, in the mobile environment, when a user issues a search for a mobile application, no similar methodology is available. Applications do not typically link to other applications, nor are such links usually an indicator of relevancy. Application ranking techniques have been developed that take into consideration the sentiment expressed by users on social media. For example, mentions of a particular application on social media may be used to determine the relevancy of the application when ranking search results. However, it may be possible to manipulate this information, such as by creating social media accounts that post large amounts of positive content about an application.